RockandRoll SasSaku
by DeathFlower2012
Summary: Everyoneknows about Rock-and-Roll well what happens whenit is brought into Highschool?With Fanboys/girls,jealousy,love,bands,and fights, this highschoolyear willbe crazy.Myfirstfanfic so please be nice when U Reviwe.Laugue.Please reviwe. Sasuke-Sakurafluf
1. girls dicription meeting

Rock-and-Roll

Sas/Saku

The Meeting

After Ino told Sakura about the Talent show the immediately left for school. They go to Konoha High. Were the girls are Bitches and the guys are dogs. All the girls, aside from Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura, were skanks, and drooled over Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. And the guys would all try to come onto the girls, it annoyed the girls to no end. When they arrived at school, the girls were greeted by wolf whistles and cat calls. "Stupid, boys, think that they can just degreed us like that." growled an angry Sakura. Ino just rolled her eyes. The reason why they were always getting the attention from guys is because they were drop dead hot.( I will list how hot they are in order from least hottest, to most hottest.) First it was Hinata she was least hottest because she was so shy, and more flat chested, but was very cute and sweet. She loves to cook and practice the piano/keyboard. She had navy blue hair, pearl colored eyes, and was short, but innocent. Today she was wearing cream tang top, with a jean skirt. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Then came Tenten. She was the oldest of all of them. She was also the tallest. Unlike Hinata, Tenten was tough, independent, and a tomboy. She had long Chestnut, brown hair, tied in two tight buns on her head, her eyes were brown, and she had long sexy legs. She did have big breasts, but her ass was flat. Guys did find it hot how she could beat them in any sport, but kind of turned them off. Today she was wearing a black D.C shirt( I don't own D.C sadly) with Kaki pants with black flip flops.

Next is Ino. Her and Sakura have been best friends forever. Ino is how shall I say this, Umm……..a FLIRT! She isn't a slut. But she is one of those 'girl next door' girls, she has the long flowing blonde hair, beautiful sky blue eyes, and sexy body. Her hair is always pulled into a pony tail. She always loves to shop. So she always spends money. She's very popular, but doesn't care about it. The reason why she isn't the hottest out of the 4 is because, there are to many people , you know blonde haired beauties, she wasn't unique enough. But boy was she sexy. She had big boobs, and an okay ass. But she dieted to much so she was to skinny for most guys. Today she was wearing a green tube top, with a white mini skirt, with blue sketchers (I don't own sketchers). Her hair was in low pigtails.

Last but not least SAKURA! J! Sakura was in deed the hottest/sexiest girl in school. She hand elbow length pink hair, emerald green eyes, long lean creamy legs, nice ass, and flat stomach, huge boobs. All the guys at school would get a nose bleed or drool at the sight of her. She was not only hot, she was a straight A student, and the one of the best athletes in school. She was basically perfect, even though pretty much all the girls call her "Forehead" she's beautiful. Today she wore a black belly spaghetti strap tang top, with a tight black skirt, and dark blue jeans under them, with red and black Converse. Her hair was down and straight.

(Now back to the story, in the next chapter I will describe the guys, on how they feel and look.)

Sakura continued to growl until she was tripped by a jealous fan girl. She sneered and said" Watch your step forehead", as Sakura continued to fall, until she hit something. And no it wasn't pavement, it was a chest. Inner Sakura- "what was that?" outer Sakura-" I don't know, but it doesn't fell like pavement." As she exited her Inner side she looked up to see coal black eyes that would make any girls heart flutter. "Get off me you slutty fan girls are all the same throwing your selves at us. Jeez your so annoying." Growled out a very angry Sasuke Uchiha, while he pushed her off. Then SLAP!! To be continued.


	2. Meeting and guys description

The meeting and Guys Description.

Recap: "Get off me you slutty fan girls are all the same throwing your selves at us. Jeez your so annoying." Growled out a very angry Sasuke Uchiha, while he pushed her off. Then SLAP!! To be continued. 

Story: After she slapped him the whole outside gym got quite, and then……."OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG," squealed a random girl," Forehead just slapped Sasuke-Kun, Fan girls , lets get her." (yes you guessed it a fan girl screamed. Lets praise the world for fan girls loud mouths, can you feel the sarcasm .) Sasuke, looked up, after the initial shock of someone, namely a girl hitting him, to be met with furious emerald eyes. " 1st of all, What The Hell Uchiha, 2nd of all Fuck off I would never just throw myself at an ugly ass , stupid air headed son of a bitch! You Got That Straight, now if you would tell your followers to stop freaking tripping me, then maybe I wouldn't have fallen on you.'' (Yes you can tell Sakura is either PMSing, or really P.Oed, I say both, but that is just me the writers opinion, O.K back to the story.) As Sakura continued to rage, Sasuke was having an inner outer battle, let's listen in shall.

Inner Sasuke- "Damn I never thought a girl would have the courage to yell, let alone, slap, and cuss us out." Outer Sasuke-" I know, I'm still in shock, and DAMN my check (spell) still hurts! I guess not all girls are fan girls, but I feel like I know her? But from where?" Inner Sasuke- " Well maybe because WE HAVE CLASS WITH HER NIT WHIT!" Outer Sasuke- "We do…..(Thinking)…..Ding Ding…OH YEAH! Her name is Sakura Haruno, she's like the smartest kid along with me, and last year wasn't she voted second best athlete or something?" Inner Sasuke- " Yeah I'm pretty sure it was something like that, well we'll have to finish this conversation later she's calming down, and yours and her friends are coming." 

Back in real life. "Hmph whatever Uchiha, I'm not going to waste my breath on you. " Sakura hen stalked off with fan boys drooling, and fan girls glaring, and plotting ways to kill her for touching their Sasuke-Kun. When Sakura got to her friends, she felt someone's questioning gaze. She turned around to see Sasuke staring intently at her, she just glared at him. Her friends were talking to her to just ignore him and that they needed to get to class and with that they left and his friends got to him.

"Dude what the hell was that?" asked a confused Naruto. "I know, I've never seen or heard a girl yell or slap Sasuke. It was pretty entertaining, wasn't it Neji?, added a once sleepy but now wide awake Shikamaru. "Yes it must have been quite embarrassing. Huh Uchiha , um Uchiha ……….(few minuets later with Sasuke still staring into space thinking, well at least trying to but with all the noise it was hard until finally) "SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted our favorite knuckle head. To bad for him Sasuke finally snapped out of his daze ready to ring Naruto's neck. "Naruto, could you possibly, oh I don't know ummmmmmmmmmmm……….oh I know………SHUT THE FUCK UPPPPPPPPPP!!" shouted a very pissed off Uchiha. "Well jeez Teme I was only trying to help, and besides it's time to go to class." Naruto said as ran off to catch up with the others. Right as he ran off Sasuke just realized ……….."OH SHIT, I forgot my home work.," he said out load as he too ran off. (Now here is the part you have all been waiting for the part were I tell you least hottest to most hottest. Just like last time. Aren't I so kindJ! ) 0o 

The least hottest is Shikamaru. He is the least hottest is because one he is to lazy, and two he says Troublesome all the time. But he is very cute. He also has an IQ of 200 0o J cool huh. His hair is always up in a pineapple ponytail shape. His hair is a brown-ish-black-ish cool, while his eyes are black. His ears are also perriced(spell). He loves to play those mind challenging games like Sudoku, and cross word puzzles. Girls loved him because he had a nice body, and his brains. Today he is wearing a Blue Hollister shirt, with Kaki pants, and D.C shows. 

Next is Naruto. He is the 2nd because he may be sweet and have a nice body but he is to loud and obnoxious. He is tan and has spiky blond hair, and deep blue eyes. He is very strong willed. But so dense. He loves to mess with Sasuke. They have been best friends, since they were little. They are like the guy versions of Sakura and Ino. ( I would to actually see guy versions of Ino and Sakura, can I say, L.O.L, sorry back to story.) The y also have nick names for each other just like Ino and Sakura. Naruto loves to play around, and loves to eat Ramon. Naruto is almost always failing all of his classes but all the teachers love him. He's pretty cool. Today he wore a tight black and ……wait for it…….wait for it……….orange!, t-shirt. He is also wore dark blue jeans. And Black Heiles. 

Next up is Neji, I'm a wall and you can't faze me, Hyuga. Neji has an awesome body, and is supper, and Sexy. He's just not the hottest. He's a prodigy, and an athlete. He always has an A average. He is always quite.( Just like another ice cube we know.) He has long brown hair tied in a pony tail, and pearl eyes, just, like Hinata, well duh they are cousins. He loves to practice his ninja training, and tries to impress the main branch family. Poor him……….NOT. Any way today Neji is wearing a red and black, button up polo, with black jeans, and black and red Nickies (spell). \

Next up is Mr. Sasuke- I've-got -a- stick- shoved- up- my- ass-Uchiha. He is the school heartthrob, and one of the smartest kids along with Sakura. He is also one the best athletes with her too. He can't stand fan girls, they annoy him to no end. It's funny, how alike they really are. Any way, he has black-ish-blush-ish hair in a chicken-butt hair style in the back. He also has coal black eyes, with long lashes framing his pale perfect skin, and perfect face is face is framed by his beautiful bangs. He is muscled out, but not so much that it looks like they are worked out to extreme. He always tries to beat his older brother (you'll meet him in the next chapter.J) Today he is wearing a black Hottopic, Deep blue jeans, and Converses. 

"Mr. Uchiha could you tell the class why your late?" asked their teacher.

"Yes Mr…………." . Cliff hanger.

Please review. I would like to know what you think of it so far. And I will be taking any ideas you have. J.


	3. PollImportant note, MUST READ :

Note: Would you Please review. It is getting kind of frustrating not knowing what you think, so would you please ,please, please review. And I won't mid the criticism, and if you have any ideas on how I should change it any way. But the reason I won't be able to update this weekend is because my mom is having a three day surgery and then she has recover for 4 days. Sorry, but I want to be with her while she's there. But if you would review I would be very grateful. Thanks.

Now I'm having a poll.

Do you think I should make a love triangle?

And if so I was thinking between Sas/Saku/Garra, Lee/Saku/Garra, Karin/Sas/Saku, Ino/Shika/Tema, Neji/Ten/Lee. And also do you think Itachi should try to hurt Sasuke by going after her, or help him?

Those are the polls. Thanks and remember

PLEASE 

REVIEW!!


End file.
